après?
by Jordane P
Summary: BillxTom, tom dominé. Lors d'une soirée, Tom croit voir ses rêves devenir réalité. Seulement, le seront-ils plus d'une nuit ?


& après ?

Ils étaient frigorifiés. C'était Halloween, la nuit était froide, glaciale. Ils courraient dans les rues d'un quartier, les doigts enlacés, les corps enivrés d'alcool et les idées pas très claires. Ils revenaient d'une soirée un peu arrosée et tentaient de retrouver leur chemin. Le plus vieux devait savoir où ils allaient, mais il avait juste oublié. Ils tournèrent à un coin de rue où les trottoirs étaient à peine éclairés. C'était là, tout près.

**- Hey, dépêche-toi !**

**- Attends…**

Le plus jeune stoppa la course, tirant sur la main de son ami. Il se pencha pour replacer son pantalon, enfouit le bas dans sa botte.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas grave s'il est trempé, c'est juste un costume…**

**- J'aimerais quand même qu'il reste propre, monsieur Turner !**

**- Ta gueule, Jack Sparrow, amène toi.**

C'était une toute simple histoire de coïncidence, vraiment banale. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de ne pas révéler à l'autre leur déguisement. Ils ne furent qu'à peine surpris en se dévoilant : c'étaient de bons amis. Les mêmes histoires, les mêmes blagues, les mêmes trips. Un de leurs plus gros trips était d'écouter Pirate des caraïbes en boucle. Les deux avaient choisis un déguisement de pirate. Pour se différencier, le plus jeune avait choisit de représenter Jack Sparrow, puisqu'il arborait sa coiffure à temps plein. L'autre avait alors écopé de Will Turner. Mais ce n'était pas si mal, parce qu'il était sexy, plus que Jack.

Ils reprirent rapidement leur course jusqu'à la seule maison qui semblait toujours éclairée. Ils étaient attendus. Le sosie de Will Turner prit la clé que lui avait laissée sa tante sous le paillasson et s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte. Sparrow courra à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. Ils laissèrent leurs bottes de pirates dans le hall et allèrent directement au sous-sol, là où se trouvait la chambre d'invités.

**- C'est la porte du fond, indiqua le plus vieux à son ami.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Je vais mettre du chauffage, je reviens.**

Jack hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre. La pièce était presqu'aussi glaciale qu'à l'extérieur. Il grogna, s'assit sur le lit en frottant ses bras, repliant ses jambes contre son torse pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. C'était simple : murs beiges ornés de papiers peints de chats (ce détail lui arracha un petit sourire), une petite télévision, un lit double et deux tables de chevet.

Il soupira et se pencha pour prendre son sac à dos. Il avait fourré ses vêtements dans le fond et l'avait rempli de bonbons. Il avait ses seize ans depuis quelques temps, mais même à cet âge-là, il allait toujours frapper aux portes des gens pour quémander des bonbons. Il était petit, avait un visage d'ange, une bonne petite bouille. La plupart des gens ne remarquaient pas qu'il avait passé l'âge de récolter des friandises. Ensuite, il se rendait à une fête chez un ami, buvait, fumait, et cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait le ramener chez lui à une heure matinale, où simplement un endroit où passer la nuit.

Cette année-là, son bon ami pirate lui avait offert de le suivre chez sa tante, qui avait accepté qu'il occupe la chambre d'amis puisqu'elle habitait à quelques rues d'où se déroulait la fête. Et il était heureux de se retrouver là avec lui, d'après lui, il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Parce qu'en fait, il trouvait son sosie de Will Turner bien mignon. Assez mignon.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un pirate démaquillé fit son entrée. Il retira son chapeau, le lança sur le lit.

**- Dure soirée, monsieur Turner ? Faites-moi voir votre trésor. Qu'on partage.**

**- Jack, je ne suis plus en fonction dès lors que je retire mon chapeau. Je suis Bill.**

Il s'assit sur le lit, reprit son chapeau, le posa sur sa tête.

**- Je suis Will.**

Le retira à nouveau.

**- Je suis Bill.**

Il soupira, s'échoua sur le lit. Son ami hocha lentement la tête, fit une mine intéressée.

**- Ça marche pour moi aussi, je suppose ?**

**- Peut-être, tu devrais essayer.**

**- Je suis Jack Sparrow ! déclara-t-il en levant fièrement le menton.**

Bill lui arracha son chapeau.

**- Je suis Tom Kingston.**

**- Ça à moins de classe, rigola Bill en lui remettant son chapeau sur la tête.**

**- Remet le tiens. Je veux voir ton magot, matelot !**

Il souffla, redevint Will Turner. Jack vida son sac sur le lit, Will l'imita. Ils mélangèrent leurs friandises et les séparèrent également. Will prit tout le chocolat, Jack n'aimait pas ça.

**- Je crois qu'il me reste un peu de rhum, et toi ? demanda Sparrow en fouillant dans son sac.**

**- Pas une goutte, répondit l'autre pirate en prenant une poignée de bonbons pour l'engloutir d'un coup.**

**- Je suis gentil, je partage.**

Il en bu une gorgée et tendit sa bouteille à son ami. Will monopolisa la bouteille durant de longues minutes, mais Sparrow s'en fichait pas mal. Juste le fait de boire dans la même bouteille que lui l'extasiait.

**- On s'est perdu de vue à la fête.**

**- Ouais je sais. J'étais avec mon copain, affirma Turner.**

**- Hm ! Logan…**

**- Quoi ? Il haussa un sourcil.**

**- Rien, j'sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas…**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Jack laissa passer un silence. Pourquoi Logan ne l'aimait pas ? Nombreuses raisons. Parfois, certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre à se connaître pour se détester. C'était leur cas. Logan devait détester le fait que Tom passe souvent avant lui, jalouser leur complicité. Et il devait aussi être le seul à vraiment avoir compris qui était réellement Tom. Ce qu'il cachait. Le petit faible qu'il avait pour Bill devait lui sauter aux yeux, c'était évident.

**- Une impression, je te dis… ça se voit.**

**- Hum, peut-être…**

**- Il me déteste, hein ?**

Will retira son chapeau, laissa Bill hocher lentement la tête, les yeux baissés sur la bouteille de rhum. Jack eut un rire amer, lui arracha la bouteille des mains et la cala.

**- Hey, doucement, intervint Bill en tentant de l'empêcher de tout boire.**

Sparrow retira son chapeau, le lança par terre. Tom se leva, posa brusquement la bouteille sur une table de chevet et commença à retirer ses habits. Bill le dévisagea pendant un instant, se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait.

**- Ça y est, Tom s'énerve, souffla-t-il.**

**- C'est le premier novembre, Bill. Enlève-moi ce costume, on n'est plus des pirates.**

Mais Bill ne bougea pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur son corps. Sa peau hâlée, ses jambes minces, les petites poignées d'amour qu'il avait autour des hanches et qu'il essayait vainement de cacher. Tom rougit légèrement en surprenant le regard de Bill.

**- Regarde ailleurs, tu me gênes.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Bill eut un petit sourire. Sadique.

**- Parce que tu… tes yeux sur mon corps, j'aime pas. Tu mattes mon gros ventre là, et ça me complexe.**

Bill éclata complètement de rire. Il se leva à son tour, retira son t-shirt et tira la peau de son ventre. Tom le regardais, cherchais à comprendre.

**- Tu vois ? Je suis gros, moi aussi. Matte moi autant que tu veux, je n'ai pas de complexes.**

**- T'en as de la chance, soupira-t-il.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Il se déshabilla complètement, Tom s'empressa d'enfiler au moins son t-shirt et s'assit sur le lit et commença à ranger ses bonbons dans son sac.

**- D'être à l'aise avec ton corps.**

**- Tu l'es pas, toi ?**

Bill le rejoignit sur le lit et l'aida à débarrasser la place. Tom haussa les épaules, grimaça légèrement.

**- Je me trouve… petit. Et sérieusement, je déteste mon ventre.**

**- T'es pas… super petit, je trouve. T'es juste parfait. Moi je suis trop grand, c'est moi qui devrait être complexé, rigola-t-il.**

Tom baissa légèrement la tête. Bill posa un doigt sous son menton, le força à lever les yeux vers lui. Mais il fuyait son regard.

**- Hey, souris un peu.**

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, esquissa un sourire.

**- Tu veux aller au lit ? devina Bill.**

**- Ouais.**

Tom enfila un jogging pour dormir et se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures. Il frissonna, en ressortit rapidement. Bill fronça le nez, embêté. Il le laissa seul un instant, le temps qu'il aille chercher d'autres couvertures à l'étage. Tom chercha ses chaussettes, elles traînaient par terre. Il grogna en les enfilant, il détestait replonger ses pieds là-dedans après les avoir portées une journée entière, il n'aurait pas dû les enlever. Les bras croisés contre son torse, la tête baissée, il attendit Bill, transit de froid. Lorsqu'il revint, il lui arracha les couvertures des bras et s'y enroula, s'allongeant sur le lit.

**- T'es sûr d'avoir mis du chauffage ? grogna-t-il.**

**- Si.**

Bill ferma la lumière et alluma la télévision. Il tira sur la couverture dont Tom s'était accaparé, le sommant de se coucher sous les couvertures pour qu'il puisse faire le lit convenablement. Il sourit tendrement en voyant la mine comblée de Tom lorsqu'il étendit les couvertures supplémentaires sur lui et le rejoignit rapidement, frigorifié.

**- C'est carrément un congélateur ce sous-sol, se plaignit le blond.**

**- Je sais. D'habitude c'est moins pire.**

Il frotta ses pieds ensemble, gigota sans cesse. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'écran de télévision, comme semblait avoir réussi à faire Tom, mais impossible. Après quelques minutes de silence, du coin de l'œil, il vit Tom s'emparer de la bouteille de rhum et tenter d'y boire.

**- Elle est vide, souffla-t-il.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- T'as tout bu, Tommi.**

**- M'appelles pas comme ça, râla-t-il.**

Tom soupira, reposa la bouteille vide sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Bill. Se sentant observé, le brun retourna la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de Tom. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était absolument pas sobre, qu'il était complètement parti. Son regard était vide. Il sourit doucement.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Hm. Et toi ?**

**- Ouais. T'es fatigué ?**

**Tom frotta la tête contre son oreiller, lui fit comprendre que non.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu voulais aller au lit ?**

**- Parce que j'avais froid.**

**- Et maintenant ? T'as encore froid ?**

**- Oui, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.**

Bill tendit une main glacée vers lui, lui toucha le bras. À ce contact, Tom sursauta, ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Il chassa doucement sa main mais la reprit dans la sienne la seconde d'après pour la serrer. Doucement, Tom referma les yeux.

**- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? murmura-t-il.**

Sans hésitation, Tom hocha vigoureusement la tête. Bill se rapprocha alors et lentement, passa ses bras autour de lui. Le blond se blotti sans gêne contre son corps et enlaça leurs doigts. La tête dans son cou, il cherchait un peu de chaleur. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, où Tom commençait légèrement à somnoler, et où milles et unes questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Bill.

**- T'es confortable, rigola soudainement Tom.**

**- Ouais, y parait, répliqua Bill, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Qui a dit ça, monsieur O'neill ? marmonna-t-il, frottant son nez contre sa peau.**

**- On s'en fou, souffla-t-il à son oreille.**

Tom frissonna légèrement, eut un large sourire. D'autres longues minutes passèrent, où Bill lui caressait tendrement le dos, lui chatouillait gentiment la nuque. Le blond couinait doucement, rigolait par moments et donnait des coups de pieds à son ami lorsqu'il ne supportait plus les chatouilles.

**- Tu fais quoi ici quand tu t'endors pas ?**

**- Je regarde la télé…**

**- C'est des pubs. T'as pas un jeu ?**

Bill rigola.

**- T'as pas envie de jouer à un jeu, Tom. T'es bourré, tu devrais dormir.**

**- Pas envie…**

**- Je sais.**

Tom rigola à son tour, se serra encore un peu plus contre son ami. Bill se sentit un peu à l'étroit, mais incroyablement bien. Lui n'avait plus froid, Tom l'avait rapidement réchauffé.

**- J'ai envie de…**

**- De quoi ? le coupa Bill.**

**- Je ne sais pas… de pleins de trucs…**

**- Moi aussi.**

Tom bougea doucement, remonta ses mains, qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient blotties entre leurs corps, pour toucher le visage du brun du bout de doigts. Il tâtonna doucement son nez, ses lèvres. Bill échappa un petit rire, amusé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il, faisant bouger les doigts du blond.**

**- Je cherchais ça, râla-t-il en pinçant sa lèvre inférieur.**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Quelque chose du genre…**

Bill voulut répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps, puisque les lèvres de Tom s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Pendant un tiers de secondes, après avoir été sous le choc, il songea à le repousser. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de bouger les lèvres, d'appliquer une pression sur celles de son ami. Tom eut un petit sourire. L'alcool aidant, il avait succombé à ses désirs et s'était enfin lancé, chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis beaucoup de temps.

Bill fut celui qui poussa l'échange un peu plus loin, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour inciter le blond à faire de même et mélanger leurs souffles. Tom couina doucement, s'empressa de rendre le baiser un peu plus langoureux. Bill hésita un peu car il savait qu'il avait tendance à perdre les pédales lorsqu'il avait de l'alcool dans le sang. Que ce soit avec son copain, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il cessa de penser lorsque le blond passa ses mains dans son dos, descendant doucement jusqu'à son postérieur.

Il n'hésitait plus, du tout. Au diable Logan, sa fidélité, et toutes ces promesses. Tom était un beau garçon, il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avoir quelques tendances homosexuelles quelques mois auparavant, il l'attirait d'autant plus. De son côté, Tom avait toujours apprécié Bill. Plus qu'en ami. Pour les deux, que l'autre se retrouve dans son lit était en fait un genre de fantasme. Qui se réalisait enfin.

Le plus vieux passa au-dessus, écrasant son corps contre celui de son ami, qui ne s'en plaignit bien évidemment pas. L'étreinte se resserra même un peu plus et la température corporelle du dreadé augmenta enfin d'un cran. Sans perdre de temps, Bill saisit une des jambes de Tom et la remonta farouchement contre sa hanche pour se faire une place entre ses cuisses sans avoir besoin de lui demander son accord. Leurs sexes entrèrent immédiatement en contact, arrachant quelques frissons d'extases au plus jeune à la découverte de sensations nouvelles.

**- Bill…**

**- Mmh…**

**- Bill, Bill, je…**

Le brun écrasa un peu plus les lèvres de son ami.

**- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.**

Tom souffla, se résigna à ne plus parler et de profiter du corps de son prince. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau de son dos, remontant peu à peu son t-shirt. Bill jubilait intérieurement, se rapprochait toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à frotter son corps contre celui du blond. Tom en fut un peu gêné, mais suivit les gestes du brun et écarta les jambes le plus possible, permettant un meilleur contact entre leurs membres.

Appréciant ce geste, Bill lâcha ses lèvres, jeta la tête vers l'arrière et échappa un long soupir de satisfaction. Mais Tom posa une main dans sa nuque et le tira vers lui. Sans aucune gêne, le plus vieux passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'autre et le releva rapidement pour finir par le lui retirer sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il plongea alors la tête dans son cou pour le couvrir de baiser tous plus doux les uns que les autres, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts.

Tom ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de profiter de ses attentions, lui caressant délicieusement la nuque, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire d'ange collé aux lèvres. Il rêvait complètement. Bill semblait si attentionné, passionné. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, vouloir le faire. Mais il était bien loin de la réalité. Et il s'en rendit compte bien trop tard.

Lorsque Bill tira sur son jogging, semblant vouloir l'arracher, tout simplement le mettre à nu, Tom ne sentit plus aucune passion. Lui ne voulait pas aller si vite, il voulait faire durer le plaisir, faire monter encore un peu plus le désir. Il agrippa ses poignets et les tira vers lui, l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Bill grogna, leva doucement la tête vers lui. Il plongea son regard de braise dans le sien. Les deux avaient le regard trouble. Un était perdu dans le plaisir, l'autre dans ses doutes, noyé par l'alcool et bientôt submergé par la peine.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sembla se soucier le brun, se relevant pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de l'autre.**

**_- Et après_ ?**

Bill ne comprit pas. Il fronça le nez, plissa les yeux. Lui demandant silencieusement de répéter la question (si s'en était une, il n'était sûr de rien) un peu plus clairement. Tom eut un frisson, un courant d'air frais circulait dans la chambre. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne portait plus son t-shirt. Gelé et gêné, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Comment ? souffla Bill.**

Il fit un mouvement de bassin, appuya son sexe contre le sien, gémit doucement.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le blond.**

**- On baise. Ça ne te paraît pas évident ?**

Bill arqua un sourcil. Un poids d'une centaine de kilo tomba lourdement sur le cœur de Tom, l'aplatissant, le réduisit en miettes. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Bill se rallongea sur lui, saisit fermement sa cuisse gauche. Tom paniqua, au bord des larmes.

**- Mais après ça, commença-t-il, la voix tremblante, il y aura quelque chose, après ça ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom, au juste ?**

Il plongea à nouveau dans son cou, tenta de le réchauffer à nouveau, détendre l'ambiance et lui faire oublier ses doutes et ses soucis. Il avait envie de lui, plus que jamais. Mais du côté de Tom, c'était tout autre chose.

**- Je… je ne sais pas… un « nous », peut-être, tenta-t-il.**

Bill remonta doucement à sa mâchoire, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Puis plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Toujours aussi perdu, mais sévère.

**- Il ne peut pas y avoir de « nous », Tom. Il n'y en aura pas.**

Il n'entendit malheureusement pas le cœur de blond se briser pour de bon.

**- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.**

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer, Bill ne devait pas la voir. Il ne devait pas le voir aussi faible. S'il n'espérait rien de cette relation, alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il connaisse les espérances de Tom. Il n'y en avait plus.

**- Logan, répondit-il simplement.**

Tom fut choqué par sa si simple réponse. À ses yeux, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était là, sur lui, en pleine érection, sur le point de se soulager avec lui, de tromper son copain, son si cher Logan, de commettre l'horrible pêché de l'infidélité, mais il ne pouvait rien lui promettre par la suite, parce qu'il était amoureux.

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule !?**

Il explosa en sanglots, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Bill écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, merde !? Je sors avec Logan, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ! Tu comprends ? C'est de la baise, Tom, c'est juste du sexe. Reviens sur Terre, bon sang !**

Tom inspira longuement, bouche-bée. Il prit un bon moment afin de se calmer complètement. Même Bill était surpris par ses propres paroles. Il reprit rapidement sur lui-même et se détacha un peu du blond. Il commençait légèrement à comprendre quelque chose. Le pourquoi est-ce que Tom attachait autant d'importance à la suite de cette innocente partie de plaisir.

**- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas être si désagréable. C'est juste que…**

**- C'est bon… Je comprends, mentit-il. Mais Tom ne veut pas avoir à vivre ça.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu lui brise le cœur, tu sais ?**

L'air du brun changea complètement. Maintenant, c'était clair. Il fut d'autant plus ahuri lorsqu'il vit Tom se pencher en bas du lit pour attraper leurs chapeaux de pirate. Il arqua un sourcil, perdu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?**

Tom enfila son chapeau, tendit le sien à Bill.

**- Pour Tom ça s'arrête ici.**

**- Mais… pas question que je le fasse avec Jack !**

**- Met le tien, lui ordonna Sparrow.**

Bill soupira, lui obéit.

**- Bill ne peut pas non plus. À cause de son cher petit Logan, cracha Jack.**

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Je ne peux pas non plus, souffla Turner.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je suis fol amoureux d'Élisabeth Swan !**

Jack soupira, lui poussa brusquement l'épaule.

**- Tu vas oublier cette fille, ok ? Dans notre monde elle n'existe pas, personne ne joue son rôle ! Un peu d'originalité ne te ferais pas de mal, changeons l'histoire comme nous le voulons !**

**- Mais…**

**- Will est une pédale, décida Sparrow.**

**- Ne dis pas ce mot ! se fâcha l'autre.**

**- Moi aussi. Bill, et Tom aussi le sont. Alors quoi ?**

**- Je… okay, c'est bon, soupira-t-il.**

**- Bon allez. Baise-moi.**

William fut surpris de la vulgarité du pirate. Celui-ci semblait donc beaucoup moins coincé que son ami.

**- C'est l'autre facette de Tom, la vraie ? voulut-il savoir.**

**- Moi j'ai pas de sentiments, souffla Jack en empoignant son t-shirt pour le tirer à lui.**

Le brun retomba lourdement contre lui et plongea sans hésitation vers ses lèvres pour reprendre leur baiser, bêtement laissé là depuis quelques minutes. Son chapeau et celui de son ami le gênait, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'en soucier, se concentrer uniquement sur ce baiser, sur le fait que même si sous lui se trouvait son sosie de Jack Sparrow (version un peu plus jeune, vulgaire et mignon), se trouvait aussi le Tom amoureux et débordant de sentiments envers Bill. C'était quelque chose à prendre en considération. Pour cette raison, il fut plus doux que la première fois, plus attentif.

Jack remonta de lui-même ses jambes contre les hanches du brun, le poussant à s'appuyer contre lui. Celui-là était beaucoup moins prude que Tom, pensa Will. Il s'empressa d'appliquer une pression entre leurs corps, tous deux désireux de retrouver le plaisir qui avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez avant l'intervention paniquée de Tom.

**- Enlève-moi ça, grogna Sparrow contre les lèvres de Turner, tirant sur son t-shirt.**

Will lui obéit, retira rapidement ce vêtement gênant. La peau glacée de leurs torses entrèrent en contact, faisant frémir leurs lèvres en douceur, resserrant leur étreinte. Ils s'empressèrent de créer une friction pour se réchauffer, puis Jack eut la bonne idée de tirer une des nombreuses couvertures sur le dos du brun.

**- On va mourir de chaud dans quelques minutes…**

**- Pour l'instant c'est toi qui dois me réchauffer.**

Turner trembla de désir à l'entente de cette phrase. Il délaissa ses lèvres et plongea à nouveau dans son cou, mordillant sa peau et grattant la peau de son ventre du bout des doigts, pendant que blond lui infligeait la même sentence au niveau des hanches. Il s'aventura même au niveau de ses fesses, hésitant presque à passer ses mains sous son pantalon.

Une petite voix résonna alors dans sa tête. « Profite-en, lui disait-elle. Tom est amoureux de Bill, jamais il ne pourrait vivre ce genre de chose avec lui. Pour un soir, seulement. C'est ta seule chance, montre-lui ce qu'il manque, donne-lui quelques bonnes raisons de regretter ses choix ». Sparrow était plus déterminé que jamais. Alors il le fit. Il tira sur son pantalon, plongea ses mains dans son boxer.

Turner sursauta légèrement, mais ne fut pas pour autant gêné par ces intruses. Pour lui, n'importe quelle initiative prise par ses partenaires était plaisante. Il sentit une agréable chaleur parcourir son bassin, submerger ses parties intimes. Il tira à son tour sur le jogging de Jack, le descendit presqu'à ses chevilles. Leurs membres en éveil se touchèrent plus franchement, Jack rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, échappa un énorme soupir de satisfaction.

Will entreprit alors plus franchement la chose. Il frotta sans gêne son sexe contre le sien, s'aidant à atteindre le top du désir. Les lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, les souffles se mélangèrent, les langues parcoururent les zones érogènes, les peaux sensibles, puis les boxers disparurent en un clin d'œil sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, trop absorbés par le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre.

Jack fut le premier à sentir la chaleur intime du brun contre la sienne et il écarta outrageusement les jambes, à la fois surpris et désireux d'un peu plus de contact. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en corps à corps, contrairement à son ami qui lui, allait bientôt atteindre sa dix-huitième année d'existence. Plus clairement, Sparrow était totalement inexpérimenté en ce domaine, il y a allait un peu à l'aveuglette, et commença à stresser en réalisant vraiment qu'il était sur le point de se donner à Will.

Mais la friction entre leurs corps était trop délicieuse, le plaisir augmentait toujours un peu plus et la sensation qu'il avait lorsque son membre touchait celui du brun lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Will cramponna ses doigts sur une des cuisses du blond, le maintenant contre lui, lui faisant légèrement relever le bassin. Il aplatit son autre main contre le matelas, tendis le bras. Puis doucement, créa un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens. Sous lui, le dreadé gémissait carrément, l'esprit déjà égaré dans la luxure.

Familier avec ce genre de rapport, le brun savait ce qui suivait et était sur le point de s'y mettre. Il se laissa retomber contre son torse, égarant ainsi sa main entre leurs corps chauds et en sueurs. Il frôla le sexe de son ami, lui arrachant un gémissement un peu plus prononcé que les autres accompagné d'un petit cri. Il sourit contre la peau de son cou, la mordilla légèrement. Puis il en profita pour appliquer encore plus de pression entre leur membre avant de descendre encore plus intimement sur le corps du blond.

En sentant des doigts tenter de s'insinuer entre ses fesses, Sparrow paniqua. Il repoussa brusquement le pauvre Will et referma rapidement les jambes. Faiblement éclairés par la télévision toujours allumée, le brun put voir le doute et la peur dans les yeux de son ami. Le dreadé s'excusa rapidement, bredouilla quelques mots. Turner tenta de le calmer et se rallongea lentement contre lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.**

**- Je… me… mon…**

Sparrow était totalement incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais le brun devina facilement.

**- Oh, terrain vierge, je suppose ?**

Jack ferma les yeux, inspira.

**- Hm…**

Will resta doux. Il lui sourit tendrement, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, caressant sa joue. Mais Jack se retira, gêné par la situation.

**- C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je vais… je n'explorerai pas ces contrées, okay ?**

Le blond eut un petit rire. Son ami savait comment le détendre.

**- Je vais laisser l'honneur à quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que ton premier soit quelqu'un que tu aimes, que ça soit sérieux, tu vois ?**

Jack fronça le nez, plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un qu'il aime ? Jack n'avait pas de sentiments, il le lui avait dit. Mais au fond de Jack se trouvait Tom, fou amoureux de Bill, caché derrière ce fameux Will Turner. Pour lui ça paraissait évident que l'honneur lui revenait. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

**- Non, vas-y. Je veux que ce soit toi mon premier.**

**- Euh… t'es sûr ?**

**- Oui… s'il te plait… avant que je change d'idée.**

Ça n'était que du chantage. Jamais il ne changerait d'idée.

**- D'accord.**

Turner cachait mal son jeu : il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait être son premier. Avoir le plaisir de déflorer ce garçon à la bouille angélique.

Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, caressa langoureusement son sexe avec le sien pour faire renaître le peu désir qui semblait s'être égaré avec leurs paroles et replongea la main entre leurs corps pour stimuler leurs membres. Lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les petits gémissements du blond résonner dans sa bouche, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, soufflant contre sa peau, la lapant et mordillant.

Les jambes du blond, plus en confiance, s'écartèrent à nouveau naturellement, permettant Will de les agripper à ses hanches pour une meilleure prise. La main perdue entre les corps descendit à l'intimité du dreadé, qui, cette fois-ci, se laissa faire. Sans perdre de temps, il enfonça une phalange en lui. Sparrow échappa un cri de surprise. C'était déjà douloureux. Sec, et désagréable.

**- Pardon, murmura Turner à son oreille.**

Jack lui répondit par un faible soupir. Il changea de main, lui présenta les doigts de celle qui se trouvait dans son cou. Le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis les happa avec ses lèvres pour les lécher, les humidifier le plus possible. Lorsque Will jugea que c'était bon, il retira ses doigts pour les diriger à l'endroit fatidique. En le pénétrant d'un doigt, le brun eut droit à un nouveau soupir. De plaisir, de douleur ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais quel qu'il en soit, il l'incitait à continuer. Il bougea doucement avant d'enfoncer une deuxième phalange, s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'inconvénients.

**- Perds pas de temps, geignit le blond.**

**- Touche-toi.**

**- Haaa…**

Sparrow lui obéit. Il glissa une main entre eux, trouva rapidement son sexe. Il le pressa contre le sien, leur infligea sans tarder un léger mouvement de vas-et-viens, d'agréables frottements. Will se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, en profita un peu avant d'ajouter un autre doigt. Il sentit les jambes de son ami trembler contre ses hanches.

**- Comment tu trouve ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.**

Jack émit quelques soupirs avant de prendre le temps de formuler une réponse correcte, sensée.

**- Tu vas me déchirer un truc… putain… j'vais tellement… tellement souffrir ! se plaignit-il. Mais j'aime ça… c'est… bon, ça fait du bien…**

**- Je m'excuse d'avance pour le mal que je vais te faire, alors.**

**- Tais-toi… continues… J'ai envie de vous, monsieur Turner.**

Cette dernière déclaration excita un peu plus le brun, le motiva drôlement. Il écarta légèrement les doigts, se risqua à en ajouter un autre et recommença un mouvement de bassin contre celui du blond, se chargeant alors lui-même du rythme de vas-et-viens qu'il avait créé.

Sparrow agrippa soudainement son poignet et retira le troisième doigt. Celui-là était de trop. Mais il tira le poignet vers lui, poussant le brun à aller un peu plus loin. Jack se calla un peu plus contre le matelas et desserra ses jambes d'autour des hanches de son ami pour les écarter un maximum.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? maugréa Will en tentant d'imposer lui-même son rythme malgré la poigne du blond.**

**- J'ai… un… J'ai un truc là… Je sens un truc, ça serait tellement bon si tu… hm… si tu le touchais, souffla-t-il.**

Turner devina rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Il eut un petit sourire.

**- Je sais de quoi tu parle. Mais lâche-moi, laisse-moi faire.**

**- Okay…**

En pliant les doigts, le brun tapa immédiatement contre cette fameuse chose dont son ami lui parlait. Le dreadé se tordit sous le plaisir, cambrant le dos. Il souffla doucement, lui demandant de recommencer. Ça n'était autre que sa prostate, et Will savait combien ça pouvait être bon de seulement la frôler. Alors il recommença, et Jack ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un cri suivit d'un long râle de désir.

**- Hey… moins fort, tu vas réveiller ma tante, le somma Turner, relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.**

**- Pardon, c'était juste… trop bon…**

Le blond ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Will rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser et recommença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, sur et à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsqu'il jugea que le blond semblait prêt à l'accueillir en lui, il retira lentement ses doigts, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'empêcher de crier à nouveau. Mais Sparrow se contenta de lui mordiller les lèvres.

Il ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir lorsqu'il poussa doucement contre son intimité avec son sexe. Le blond se raidit rapidement en sentant que ça ne passait pas aussi facilement que quelques doigts. Il passa ses bras autour de Will pour le serrer fortement. Le brun releva la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien et le regarda, confus.

**- C'est heum… plus volumineux, je sais… pardon.**

**- Mais c'est atroce ! grogna le dreadé, les dents serrées.**

**- Tu veux que j'arrête ? s'inquiéta-t-il.**

**- Non ! On va pas s'arrêter là… t'aurais pas… du lubrifiant ?**

**- Pas ici…**

**- Dans ton sac, merde ! Dans ton sac…**

**- Ha ! Peut-être, attends…**

Turner se détacha de son étreinte pour se pencher en bas du lit. Il étira le bras, tâtant le plancher, tandis que le blond le retenait par les hanches pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il parvint après une longue minute à tirer son sac vers lui, et il le posa délicatement sur le ventre de son ami pour le fouiller minutieusement. Il y trouva heureusement un petit tube et s'empressa de vérifier s'il était vide, douteux. La chance leur souriait : il en restait encore.

**- Dépêches-toi, le pressa Jack. J'en ai vraiment envie… maintenant.**

**- Ouais.**

Il se dépêcha d'en étaler sur son sexe, tout aussi envieux que son ami. Jack poussa le sac en bas du lit et agrippa le brun par les épaules, le forçant à se rallonger contre lui. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il tenta de le pénétrer, il resta calme et se contenu pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mais lorsque Will donna le premier coup de rein, un cri s'échappa malgré lui de sa gorge et il planta férocement ses ongles dans sa peau.

Turner se retint de lui demander le silence, car il savait comme il souffrait. Et le blond réalisa donc ce qui venait de lui arriver. Will avait « exploré ce terrain vierge », c'était fait et il avait été le premier à le faire.

**- Enfin, souffla-t-il.**

Il ferma les yeux, étendit les bras en croix sur le matelas.

**- Quoi ? s'inquiéta le brun en agrippant ses hanches.**

**- Enfin… merci… HA ! putain… Tu me fais tellement mal… mais tellement de bien…**

Will esquissa un sourire mais s'il savait que son ami n'avait pas les yeux ouverts pour le voir. Il tendit les bras et s'accrocha à la tête de lit pour mieux exécuter ses mouvements. Sparrow souffrait. Énormément. Mais il planait aussi. Car sous la douleur se cachait une petite chaleur réconfortante, un toucher des chairs exquis et une pression délicate, mais langoureuse et délicieuse.

Il n'avait cessé de hurler son plaisir mélangé à la douleur. Et au dessus de leur tête, le plancher craquait. Turner s'empressa alors de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne pour étouffer ses cris car il savait que tout ce grabuge avait réveillé sa tante. Il ralentit également la cadence, réduisant ainsi le tapage que faisait le lit contre le mur.

**- Ne fais plus de bruit, ordonna-t-il au blond.**

**- Mmmh…**

Jack pinça les lèvres et enlaça le corps du brun, mouvant légèrement le bassin contre son ventre pour y frotter son membre, empêchant le désir de descendre ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Lorsque Will vit la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre, il stoppa ses mouvements. Mais le dreadé bougeait toujours contre lui, perdu dans le plaisir.

Il entendit les pantoufles de sa tante frotter contre le tapis du plancher. Puis quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Il inspira longuement.

**- Bill ? Bill c'est toi mon chéri ?**

**- Oui tata c'est moi.**

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il retira le chapeau de son ami. Mais Bill le remit rapidement. Pas question que Bill se retrouve à l'intérieur de lui. C'était Will, point final.

**- Tout va bien ? J'ai entendus des cris, je voulais juste être certaine que…**

**- Oui ! la coupa-t-il. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la télé.**

**- Je peux entrer quelques minutes ?**

Will s'aplatit complètement contre Jack et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Simple précaution.

**- Euh, n-non. Je suis avec un ami et il… il ne se sent pas très bien.**

**- Putain, souffla le blond contre sa peau.**

Il resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches, pressa un peu plus son bassin contre son ventre et se frotta avec plus de vigueur.

**- Oh ! D'accord, désolée. Je remonte. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à…**

**- À venir te voir. Oui je sais, pas de problèmes.**

**- Ok. Bonne nuit Bill.**

**- Bonne nuit tata, merci.**

Ils attendirent de ne plus voir de lumière sous la porte et d'entendre le plancher craquer au dessus de leurs têtes avant de reprendre leur activité.

**- Okay… vas-y, bouge merde, s'il te plait…**

**- Haaa, t'es tellement bon.**

Will accrocha à nouveau ses mains à la tête de lit et reprit rapidement ses mouvements entre les reins de son ami, qui se retenait désormais de hurler tout ce qu'il ressentait. La couverture glissa et tomba par terre avec les autres. Le reste fut bien bref. Will glissait un peu mieux en lui, les mouvements étaient plus amples et délicieux et les cris du blond n'étaient finalement que des soupirs et des murmures composés de « encore ».

Lorsque le brun se libéra en lui, Jack ne put retenir un long râle de plaisance, et jouit sur son ventre après quelques secondes. Lentement, tous mouvements furent stoppés, les souffles reprit. Ils s'enlacèrent de longues minutes, étreinte réclamée par le dreadé.

Lorsque Will se retira, arrachant un petit soupir au blond, les chapeaux furent lancés sur le plancher et les couvertures tirées sur le lit. Même si les occupants du lit étaient désormais Bill et Tom, le plus jeune vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami, exactement comme lorsqu'il lui avait réclamé un peu de chaleur.

Bill éteignit la télévision puis se concentra entièrement sur le petit ange qu'il tenait entre ses bras, caressant distraitement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il le sentit frissonner contre lui.

**- Hey… tu vas mourir de froid pendant la nuit… ça va être glacial quand on va se lever.**

**- Mmh…**

**- On devrait peut-être s'habiller.**

**- Non ! Tant que tu reste là… que j'ai tes bras autour de moi…**

**- Le brun lui embrassa le front, attendrit. Mais il avait quelques soucis en tête, il avait peur de certaines choses.**

**- Tu sais… même si Jack et Will ont…**

**- Baiser ? Est-ce que je peux considérer ça comme autre chose que de la baise ? Enfin, Jack… il… pour lui, c'était autre chose que juste du sexe. Il a donné sa première fois à Will, alors… tu vois ? C'était un peu… faire l'amour, pour lui.**

Bill inspira longuement. Le point de vue de Tom (ou Jack, peu importait) était bien sensé. Mais tout de même différent du sien.

**- Euh… ouais… comme il veut… Mais n'oublies pas qu'entre toi et moi… on est juste amis, hm ? tenta-t-il de lui expliquer sans brusquerie.**

**- Je sais, soupira Tom. N'empêche que tu m'as embrassé… et… t'as quand même trompé Logan. On peut finir la soirée en beauté ?**

**- Comment ?**

**- Reste près de moi, cette nuit. Garde tes bras autour de moi, laisse-moi profiter encore de ta chaleur…**

**- Tom…**

**- S'il te plait, le coupa-t-il. Bill… s'il te plait. Je t'aime. Tellement…**

Cette déclaration rendait Bill légèrement inconfortable. Il savait déjà qu'il était amoureux de lui, il avait comprit, mais il aurait put se garder de le lui dire. Que répondre ? Il ne le savait pas. Lui aussi était amoureux, oui, mais pas de lui.

**- Tom, je…**

**- Dis rien. T'es pas obligé. J'avais juste envie de te le dire…**

**- Hm… d'accord.**

Un lourd silence s'installa. Le dernier de la soirée, le vrai. Ils se turent pour de bon, Tom fut le premier à s'endormir, comblé et débordant d'amour. Bill, quant à lui, mit une bonne longue heure avant de trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas retiré ses bras d'autour du corps du blond, fidèle à sa demande, mais il n'était pas des plus confortables avec cette position. Rapidement, de nombreux regrets avaient prit place en lui.

Fichue alcool, fichu désir. Fichu garçon à la bouille d'ange.

**_FIN :)_**


End file.
